


Love Throughout Time

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by the Fallen Series, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Pete is immortal, and Patrick isn't. Every time Patrick dies, he is resurrected and manages to stumble into Pete's life again and again.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Bandom Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love Throughout Time

**Author's Note:**

> published: october 2018  
> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke.
> 
> this is like fallen without a whiny protag.

The sunset is a beautiful combination of orange, red, and yellow, the perfect thing to be the last thing Patrick sees. Pete knew him inside and out, knew him no matter how much he has changed.

"The sun just gives and gives, doesn'tt it?" Pete said, and started to ramble. "It does so much for us, and it leaves beauty in it's wake. That's the way it should always be."

Patrick, of course, didn't mind his rambling. Nothing could ruin the moment, not even the fact that he was dying. "The moon gives too, doesn't it?" he questioned.

"Well," Pete quietly said, "it does, but just not as much. The sun is on a whole other level, and the moon is just watching enviously." The emotion in his voice reminded Patrick the actual meaning to this conversation.

"This isn't about the sun and the moon anymore, is it?" he sighed.

Pete slowly shook his head, not offering any more words. Words always seemed to fail him, and always at the most important time.

"Everything's going to be okay," Patrick told him. "After I'm.... gone, you'll mourn, but you'll move on."

Patrick never understood it, but Pete has been through this enough times to know that now isn't the time to argue. He nodded.

The two continued to watch the sunset, Patrick seemingly feeling sicker than ever. Cancer was getting the best of him, and sadly, this wasn't something to be fought.

Pete watched him take his last breaths as the moon was finally above their heads. He mourned the loss of his lover the way he always did, for Pete was an immortal being. When Patrick died, he always was reincarnated and eventually stumbled into Pete's life again. No matter how much it hurt to watch him come in and out of his life, Pete knew he couldn't let him go.

So, Pete waits and bides his time for him to march into his life again.

\---

Twenty two years later, Patrick does return to his life. But this time, he seems different. With each reincarnation, some things change, but he's essentially the same being as the original. This time, however, he acts different.

Unlike all of the other times, Patrick isn't interested with him from the first meeting. It's not love at first sight. And he also looked at him warily, cautiously.

Pete had a feeling of what this could mean, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Many times, he had thought things would be different, but it was never true. It was a simple dream, a simple wish from his heart.

Once they do get romantically involved, which takes a lot longer than normal, Patrick confided in him. "I think I've seen you in my dreams," he whispered.

Pete asked him to elaborate, but he didn't. He didn't look very confident in that knowledge anyway, so there was no true value to it. Still, Pete   
pondered over this.

\---

"The sun gives and gives," Patrick quoted, staring up at the sky above them. They were sitting on the roof of Pete's apartment building.

"What?"

"You said that in a dream of mine once," Patrick explained, and there was something about the way he said it. He sounded excited, happy even. "I think I get it, now."

"Get what?" Pete asked. "My ramblings?"

"No. I think I know you..."

Pete froze. The sentence made him feel fearful. Patrick _never_ remembered about his past lives or Pete. There was no way this was right. There had to be some catch, or maybe Patrick just thinks he knows but doesn't.

Either way, it doesn't sound good. This wasn't normal, wasn't expected. Before he could ask for more information, he found himself standing up, shocking the both of them.

"Pete?" Patrick asked, hurt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered, and then he left him behind on the roof. He had to figure this out, had to understand.

Besides, time is practically infinite. Pete's good with waiting, good with time in general.

\---

The only reasonable explanation is that, for whatever reason, Patrick does know about his past lives. Or, at least, to some extent, because he leaves letters out by Pete's door, describing each dream seemingly as he soon as he has them.

Most of the time, the information is a bit unreliable. Patrick can't seem to make sense of it, can't make sense of what he used to be compared to what he is now. To Pete, not much has changed, but to Patrick, it's like completely different. In one life, Patrick would be a loud, outspoken revolutionary. Then, in the next, he would be a quiet guy living his life as a sharecropper. There was so much change in each life, but Pete's presence was a constant, a reliable thing in his life.

Pete never changed. He was always the same, though sometimes he would be more mournful as Patrick slipped away from him.

Pete read the letters as they arrived, mesmerized by his retelling of their story, through their hardships, the way society changed around them, how Patrick always lost his life and Pete stayed alive. It was refreshing, relieving honestly.

He was confident in his assumption that this life really would be different.

They reconnected after that, with Pete explaining as much as he could. Though his memory has faded over the years, he couldn't forget a single thing about him or how it all went down.

Patrick simply grinned, glad that he finally had meaning to everything. "I guess in every lifetime, I'll fall in love with you," he said quietly, before kissing him.

This time, it didn't hurt to kiss him, didn't make him feel so depressed. Maybe this time, he wouldn't lose him after all.

\---

They spend many years together, this lifetime seemingly longer than most. None of their previous lives together had been this peaceful, but it was due to the world around them. There was no time for peace, for example, when there was a revolution happening in this country. In this day and age, they can live a normal life. It was all Pete could've asked for.

Just like any other time, though, death loomed over Patrick's head. Again, there was some sort of countdown until his next death. Pete stayed by his side through all of it, holding his hand.

"Pete," he weakly said, squeezing his hand like it was his lifeline. But his lifeline was diminishing, so the squeeze wasn't much of anything; Pete hated seeing him in such a terrible state. "I think this is the last time."

"What?" Pete questioned, squeezing his hand back in response.

"My last life," Patrick breathed out. He looked so tired, so upset. "I think that's why I got to figure it out this time. I think I won't be coming back."

"Don't say that," Pete snapped. He could see his reason to believe that, but it couldn't be true. Patrick _always_ came back, and that was the only thing that kept him going in the lonely moments. Without Patrick, what even was the point of his life?

Through many years, he had seen enough, had experienced enough. He had seen war, death, and most importantly, love. He had seen everything there was to see, so without Patrick, why would he still exist?

"Then I won't," Patrick sighed. Hours later, he would pass away, a small smile on his face.

Pete had to see him again, felt like he desperately needed to. Yet, what Patrick had said was stuck in his head. Was it possible this really was the end?

Pete didn't want to believe it, but years and years passed by. There was no sign of Patrick being alive, no sign of him returning.

Patrick was gone forever, and Pete had to mourn forever.


End file.
